1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel fluorinated organic silicon compounds and a method for preparing the same. The fluorinated organic silicon compounds are useful not only as surface treating agents, but also as intermediates for the synthesis of fluorinated cyclic organic silicon compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of silicone fluids and elastomers are known in the prior art and have been utilized in numerous applications. There still remains a need for organic silicon compounds from which siloxane polymers having heat resistance, chemical resistance, water and oil repellency, and mold releasability can be readily produced.